Like Father, Like Son
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: Negi goes for a psychological checkup... OneShot.


**Disclaimer: As much as I want to pass this off as canon, I don't own Negima, so I just can't do that so easily. Once I do, though, that would be an entirely different matter.**

* * *

**Like Father, Like Son**

**by: Jennon-Donnon**

* * *

The room was lit only by a floor lamp. The blinds were closed, and the doors were locked. A person was holding a folder, filled with some files concerning his job. 

"Hmm... Your record shows a high number of incidence during your first few weeks, then some random sporadic 'accidents' thereafter," the person addressed a boy beside him. The person spoke with authority, using that matter-of-fact voice that one would love to hate.

"That would be... correct." The boy, now in his teens, was sitting on a recliner. His arms were crossed, showing a slight arrogance and holier-than-thou attitude.

"These random incidents often involve people you have just met, or those you barely know."

"Now that you do mention it, that would also be correct."

"There must be some other meaning to it?"

"None that I know of."

"Hmm... You're a tough nut to crack, don't you know?"

"After countless months of training with that crazy girl, one would be."

"You're talking about Evangeline McDowell, aren't you?"

"Who do you think, Ku Fei? Ha, as if." The boy shot a contemptuous look at the person beside him.

"Ah, Negi. Why all the hate?"

"Why not?" Negi Springfeild was annoyed now. "Why do I have to do this, anyway?"

"It was clearly stated in your contract. You are to have a psychological examination every year." The psychologist wasn't surprised at Negi's actions; in fact, he was anticipating this.

"Oh really, now? I must have forgotten to read the fine print." Negi did little to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Then you should have gone to the optometrist before this appointment." Years of experience and study had given the psychologist everything he needed to know when dealing with patients like this. Of course, Negi wasn't considered a patient yet, but the way he was acting was a dead give-away of what was to come next. "It's not like you have anything better to do, right?"

"Ah, but I do." _This isn't the time for this! It's physical examination day!_ he screamed in his head.

"Hm... Alright, you're dismissed." The psychologist proceeded to open the blinds and windows. After flicking on the lights, he sat at his desk and watched the boy leave without any farewell whatsoever.

A light flashed behind him, causing him to turn. His 180 degree rotation was not abrupt; it was slow, deliberate, as if he was expecting this to happen.

"Ah, how's your analysis?" A rather large-headed old man's face was in the frame holding one of his many certificates. The man was Konoemon, principal of Mahora Gakuen Girls' Middle School.

"No doubt about it. He turned out to be one, after all." The psychologist chuckled as he said this; after all, the man facing him was one of the biggest ones after all.

"Oh well, that's to be expected. I knew teenage hormones would kick in sometime soon, and it was only a matter of when it happened." Konoemon paused, before continuing, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but that's just wishful thinking, eh?"

"Wishful thinking indeed, Konoemon_-sama_," the psychologist said with a grin.

The old man looked amused at this. "Oh, drop the _'-sama'_. You are more 'respected' in our world after all, Nagi."

"Hehe, which is why I'm stuck here, isn't it?" Nagi Springfeild had dropped his facade.

"Partly that, and the other part involves your son freaking out if he finds out." Another pause, and then, "He takes after his father, huh?"

"You bet."

* * *

_A/N: I believe that Negi is a closet pervert... Either that, or he became one. The strippings actually occur to girls he has just met, or those he barely knows, so there. Hence, he's not entirely OOC._

_It's been a while since I last uploaded a file... Schoolwork's been trying to kill me lately, so I hadn't the time to write. Hopefully, the latest chapter for my main fic'll be done soon... We'll meet again, people._


End file.
